100 days of Yaoi
by CapturedDemon
Summary: Join us on an adventure across the questions of fact and fake as we examine some of the most disturbing yet horrific experiences known to man-kind, namely put, Shizaya. Contains: Fluff. Lemons. Limes. Shizaya.
1. Day 1

**Extremely OOC~**

"Urgh, Izaya! How many times have I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!" Shizuo Heiwajima yelled at the top of his lungs as a familiar raven haired boy with black hair and dark brown eyes came into his view.

At first the raven haired boy did nothing but stare at Shizuo with a look of puzzlement. It was only natural since they haven't seen each other in years. But still. Izaya pissed Shizuo off by just being himself. His annoying flea self. But there was something off about him. Maybe it was his eyes that always seemed to be either excited or curious. Today they were just...blank. No matter the reason behind his empty eyes he picked up a large chunk of rock and hurled it at the male. Izaya merely casted him a glance as he dodged the projectile with perfect accuracy.

"...Shizuo?" The male's voice said in a light tone.

"You piss me off." Shizuo stated blatantly without concern for the males feelings

"I'm sorry," This wasn't, no it just couldn't be Izaya. Izaya was different. He was always teasing and picking fights with Shizuo. But this time he wasn't. "I haven't seen you around lately." He murmured under his breath as he spun on the heel of his brown boot and took off in the opposite direction, this only made Shizuo more angry. He soon ran after the raven haired male with a crazed look in both of his eyes.

"I-za-ya!" He yelled as he ran after the other male despite the complaints of the sleeping townspeople.

After an hour of chasing Izaya around Ikebukuro, Shizuo turned back around and headed back to work. He readjusted his blue shaded sunglasses as he stood outside the bar for awhile and took out a cigarette and lit it. A pair of guys seemingly the average perverts stood a couple of feet away from Shizuo, but he could still hear them clearly.

"I mean, yeah, her breasts were gigantic! I just wanted to hang from them like a monkey does a vine." One of the darker haired males gushed to another guy with light brownish hair.

"Oh god, did you fuck her?" The other replied with overly large dilated eyes.

"Mmm, she said no but I couldn't resist!"

Shizuo took a long drag on his cigarette as he tried not to listen to the two guys. He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and let out the smoke as he spoke to them with a slightly angry tone of voice, "Shut up."

They didn't seem to notice that he had even said anything as they continued talking about fucking an eight year old girl.

Shizuo pinched the cigarette that he held in his hand and threw it on the ground, stomping on it soon afterwards with his right shoe. "You're starting to piss me off!" He turned on his heel to stare at them. This time they heard him loud and clear. "As for you and your sexual addiction to little girls I'd like to say that since you have no concern for the feelings of the little girls you wouldn't mind if I didn't think of yours right now as I pummel you into a bloody fucking pulp!" With every word he took a step forward, towards the male who had been speaking of fucking the little girl. Until he was close enough to grab the pole that was directly behind the male and hit the guy with it. Effectively bending the pole. He dropped the pole on the ground as he huffed a little from how much energy and strength that it had required. He already knew that he would be a fine in a minute or two but still...for now he could relax. Hopefully. He turned slightly as he heard the familiar hiss of a train coming across the old railroad that needed some serious work done on it.

Maybe it was just his eyes imagining things but he saw the raven haired boy again. Izaya. He standing in the middle of the railroad's train tracks that were still in use. The idiot. He squinted and could just make out the shape of a train speeding towards Izaya. His breathe caught in his throat as he saw Izaya turn ever so slightly to glance at Shizuo. He didn't have his regular smirk or knowing taunting eyes displayed across his features. Instead, he had on a sad smile and terrified eyes. He knew he was going to, without a doubt die and he was okay with that, at least he thought he was.

This wasn't like Izaya at all. He was never like this. He knew how valuable one's own life was and yet he stood their on the train tracks with a sense of bravery and defeat surrounding his already darkened aura. Truth be told, Izaya had been sad for a long time now. He only found purpose by aggravating Shizuo. Only that and nothing else. He was without purpose. So he decided to die.

Shizuo ran towards Izaya as fast as he possibly could while pushing civilians and many by standers out of his way as well. The train...it seemed to be attracted to Izaya's presence or spirit, it didn't slow down nor did it stop. Not even for a moment. Neither did Shizuo.

Just as the solid metallic black train was a mere inch from Izaya, Shizuo jumped out with his arms wrapped around the smaller male's waist and barely, just barely was able to get a hold of the raven haired boy's furry hood on his jacket. He pulled him away from the tracks just in time to snap his head away from the blood thirsty train. The way they landed on the ground was an odd position at that they were both sprawled lopsided on the ground from Shizou's attempt to protect Izaya. But as they both, at the same time, glanced up they were just able to see the metallic train roar past their faces at that moment, and that moment only, they realized just how lucky they really actually were to still be here and alive. They had only one thing to thank and was luck and of course, if it wasn't for Shizuo's fast thinking and incredible unlocked superhuman strength, they would have surely died just now. But instead there they were. As alive as ever.

"Shizuo. Why did you save me?" Izaya asked as he turned around with a look of bewilderment in his eyes. At the moment, Shizuo didn't have an answer. Because the real reason was that when he saw Izaya standing there in the face of death...he didn't want him to be alone. He wanted to protect the egotistical boy.

"Just thank me." He muttered with a confused look on his face as he tried to make since of things. "I don't know why I did what I did, but it's the past. Let's not dwell on it. Truce?" Even the last word he said took himself by surprise. He supposed that he had always wanted to hear it from him first but he gave up on ever hearing those words escape those perfect soft careless lips... What in the hell was he saying?! Why in the hell was he thinking about Izaya's lips?! A faint blushed crossed over his cheeks, this didn't go unnoticed by Izaya as much as Shizuo wanted it to.

"Truce." Izaya held out his left hand to Shizuo in an attempt to renew or restart their...friendship? If they even had one that is... "Let's start over, yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled as he accept Izaya's hand and shook it lightly.

A small smirk crossed over Izaya's lips as he spoke again, "My name is Izaya Orihara, the information broker or just simply put the informant."

"Nice to meet you fl- I mean Izaya. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, the bodyguard of Tom, the debt collector."

They both smiled wryly at the other as they looked into each others eyes, searching. Searching for something new and untold. A secret, maybe.


	2. Day 2

Izaya Orihara walked slowly with both his pride and dignity on the line as he wore a three-layered scarlet colored dress that looked like it had come straight from the Victorian Era. He had been dared by his friends to wear it and he couldn't say no to a perfectly good dare. His crimson irises glanced in annoyance at the pair that stood a few feet from him. They were arguing over some trivial thing as he approached them with a devilish smirk gracing his thin lips. He quickly recognized the pair to be Rika and Shizuo. "Ri-chan. Shizu-chan. He merely nodded to acknowledge the two as he continued to walk right past them. As he did so, he glanced at their attire.

Rika Karasuma, a friend of both Izaya and Shizuo, wore a dress similar to Izaya's but her dress was much shorter, instead of her dress flowing on the ground in endless waves, her dress stopped somewhere past her knee's. "Iza-san." She said back. As his eyes skimmed to the blond, he realized that the male was wearing an expensive looking white tuxedo equipped with the dress shirt, blazer, white tie, dress pants, and of course white dress shoes. He looked brilliant like this.

Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya's frenemy, watched quietly as the dark haired male walked past him, his mouth slowly dropping open. Damn, did he look good in a dress. "Now wait a minute." He said running up behind Izaya.

He stopped in mid-stride as he slowly turned around on his heel to face the blond. Literally. He was wearing a pair of matching red high-heels. "Yes?" He pretended to be uninterested in the male.

Rika smiled at them as she waltzed over to give the raven haired male a bouquet of red roses. "Awe. cute."

"Thank you." He replied in a confused tone as he simply took one flower and snapped off the stem, he then proceeded by putting the rose in the females hair.

Shizuo patted the other male's back a bit, "Your um.. Dress wasn't uh... Fixed." He said as he turned around blushing a deep red.

"T-Thank you.." Rika stuttered as she thanked the male a soft blush filling her pale cheeks.

"Do you think I'm showing too much cleavage?" He asked the two, in a serious tone as if he was honestly concerned about if he needed to show more cleavage or less cleavage. Despite the fact that he didn't even have cleavage to begin with.

Shizuo's mouth dropped open as he blushed a crimson red at the question, "Well I mean you... Um..." He was literally at a lost for words.

Rika paused a moment, looking thoughtfully at the ravens chest. "It looks great!" she smiled as she lightly pushed Izaya towards the blond.

He batted his thick lashes at the male, "Is...something wrong? Heiwajima Shizuo?" He asked as he felt himself get pushed into the blond, making him yelp and lose his footing.

Shizuo reacted quickly as he managed to catch Izaya, still blushing, "Nothing's wrong, you look rather... Nice." He said smiling a bit.

"Pervert. You're just looking at my chest." He stated bluntly without mercy.

"I am not." He replied looking away.

"Prove it."

Shizuo looked into the male's eyes, "I was only looking at these beautiful eyes."

A light blush covered the ravens cheeks as he looked down embarrassed. Izaya then walked away from the two as he headed to somewhere else.

Shizuo ran over and tackled the informant. "Mine!" He said hugging the male.

"How dare you attack a fragile lady!" He scoffed at the male as he fell to the ground from being tackled.

Rika ran over to the males with wide eyes, "A-Are you alright Izaya?!"

"No. I have been attacked." He complained as he laid underneath the blond brute.

"You're not that fragile, with all due respect my dear little princess." Shizuo replied kissing Izaya's cheek.

"Of course I'm not..." He flinched at the word princess and his cheeks turned a dark red as he felt the males lips against his skin. He turned lightly, capturing the blond's lips.

The brute blushed at the kiss but wrapped his arms around Izaya's slim shoulders kissing him back.

"You know...only a prince can kiss a princess right? The princess can kiss whoever she pleases." He smirked as he teased the poor male.

"Perhaps I am a prince in disguise." He shrugged as he got up and bowed to the raven. "Your highness, I must ask you for a dance."

"I accept your offer." He replied as he held out his hand to the blond, after scurrying to get back up. "You're leading."

Shizuo sighed as he obliged to the males order, leading Izaya in a small waltz type dance. "Slow and steady..." He repeated to himself.

Izaya ended up accidentally tripping over the bartenders feet and landed in the males chest. "Oomph."

Shizuo gave a small smile and held Izaya there for a moment, "No need to worry. I got you."

He looked back up at male apologetically. "Sorry, Shizu-chan."

"It's fine." Shizuo said, each moment he found himself wanting more of Izaya. Maybe just a small kiss? No. Not right now.

The raven regained his footing as he looked at the male with determination in his crimson irises. "Let's try again?"

"Yes." He began to lead, "Just count, 1,2,3, 1,2,3. Follow that beat."

He nodded eagerly as he began to follow Shizuo's instructions. "1,2,3, 1, 2, 3." He counted quietly until he was able to memorize the beat without counting. His eyes sparkled in excitement. "I did it!"

"See, simple as that. Now, you try leading." He said smiling.

He looked shocked. "I can't..." A small grin was spreading over his delicate lips. "That would mean that I would be dominating you." He licked his bottom lip seductively as if enticing the male to kiss him.

Shizuo held back the urge to kiss him and began leading the other male again.

He frowned lightly as he followed the male in step. Maybe he just didn't like him like that. He didn't seem to want to kiss him after all. He sighed lightly as he gazed deeply into the bartenders eyes. He wanted badly, to know what the hell was going through the blond's head right now.

As if reading Izaya's mind, Shizuo replied, "I'm dominant." He then kissed Izaya.

The informant gladly kissed the male back deepening the kiss slightly as he licked the males bottom lip.

"Mm..." He said softly. The blond opened his mouth a bit more, showing he wanted more with the kiss.

Izaya's tongue glided into the males open mouth. Licking the males tongue a few times as he explored.

He bit down lightly on the raven's tongue, enjoying the touch. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the other male's small waist and smiled slightly.


	3. Day 3

Izaya glanced around the streets of Ikebukuro until finally he spotted a male with blond hair in a bartender get-up. A small smirk crossed over his lips at this. He acted fast, running over to the male and grabbing him by the collar of his bartender uniform and pulling him down into a kiss.

"W-what?! Izaya!" Shizuo stuttered as he was pulled down by the collar and kissed.

The raven haired male smirked dangerously at the blond as he pulled away.

"The hell was that for?!" He said turning away with a blush dashing over his cheeks.

"I just wanted to try that." He replied innocently.

The blond growled at the lousy response and punched the wall next to him.

"Plus, you never told me you tasted so good, Shizu-chan." He teased the male lightly.

The brute blushed a deep red, "I didnt know I did..."

"Well now you know."

He turned his head with a growl, "Is that all you wanted...?"

"No. I still want you." He replied, licking his bottom lip ever so lightly.

Shizuo blushed slightly. Why was this turning him on? Damn, he didn't know.

"Did I turn you on Shizu-chan?" He smirked as he noticed the blond blush.

He turned and crossed his arms. "No..."

"Of course," His smirk widened.

"B-besides, why would I be?"

"You're stuttering Shizu-chan." He poked the male in the rib.

The male growled. "Am not..." He smiled secretly.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow to this.

"J-just shut up stupid flea..." He muttered turning a deeper red.

"What if I don't want to?" He smirked.

The blond stayed silent.

"Silent treatment?"

He shook his head. Shizuo didn't know what to say, how was he supposed to tell Izaya that he had like, the biggest boner right now and that he liked him?

The informant let his eyes scan the taller male up and down and then realized that he had a bulge in his pants. "Oh my...~"

"What?" He asked casually.

"Nothing." He fell backwards.

Shizuo ran over and caught him without hesitation.

"Shi..zu-chan?" His eyes seemed to look worried and scared. "You have a boner."

"I do not. Why do you look so worried?" He asked softly.

"Prove it. I think you might try to take advantage of my innocence.~"

"Innocence? I don't even think you know the meaning of that word." Shizuo said with a grin.

"True enough. No matter. Prove that you don't have a boner."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then you're a chicken."

He growled, "Fine. I have one, cant help that you turn me on." Shizuo stated that fast and rather bluntly.

The informant took another step towards the bartender until they were face-to-face where he then leaned in close to the males ear. "Shizu-chan turns me on too..." He took a step back blushing darkly.

He blushed a deep red after that remark, unable to say anything. Shizuo just stared at Izaya, his mouth slightly opened.

"If you're not careful, I might just kiss you now and dominate you." He threatened lightly with a smirk.

Shizuo shook his head, "Oh hell no."

Already setting his words in motion, he kissed the male harshly.

Shizuo kissed him back adding a bit more harshness into the kiss and biting the other male's lower lip.

He groaned as he parted his lip, letting his tongue dart immediately into the bartenders mouth.

The brute kissed him deeper meeting tongues a few times. "You taste good too." He muttered.

He smirked lightly, wrapping his arms around the males shoulders as he let himself be dominated by the blond.

Shizuo pulled him closer kissing him deeper, he bit his lip and went lower claiming his domination with a large bite on the other male's neck.

He squirmed lightly under the male as he felt himself consumed by feelings.

"I want more of you." He stated looking at the raven.

"Take as much of me as you want." He whispered out of breath.

He pulled him in deeper, kissing him hotly. "Show me you want it."

Within a second, Izaya had his pocket knife against the males throat. "Please..."


	4. Day 4

Shizuo shot up in his bed and sighed. The brute looked up and covered one of his eyes mumbling, "So, it was all a dream. He never really said he loved me and all that time we spent together was a lie." That damned dream, he'd had the same one every night for a week, he had Izaya cornered, was about to kill him when he said "I love you." Shizuo got up with a growl and went to the bathroom for a shower, the water would clear his mind. It all seemed so real though, the flea's touch, the brute's hand intertwined with his. The time together even the... Kiss. It all felt so real, Shizuo punched the bathroom wall making yet another hole. "Dammit! I cant be in love with him!" He shouted making it echo through the lonely apartment.

"Talking about me Shizu-chan?" The male teased lightly.

He jumped nearly falling in the shower, "Ow. No! I'm not." The blond growled, grabbing a towel and stepping out.

"Of course." He replied, rolling his crimson irises at the male.

He dried himself off and sighed wrapping the towel around the lower half of his body, "Besides, if I were I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh my Shizu-chan, you hurt my feelings." He paused and added, "That is if I have any of course."

"Yeah." He replied sighing and getting dressed, "You and your sarcasm." Shizuo said growling.

"You know you love it." He smirked as he began to turn away from the male as he got dressed.

"Yeah. Sure I do," he paused, "How'd you get in? Did I leave the door unlocked again?" Shizuo shook his head and finished getting dressed.

"No. I picked the lock." He answered truthfully for once.

The blond growled and sat down at the table trying to tie his bow-tie and failing. "Dammit..." He muttered.

He turned back around walked towards the male, "You don't know how to tie a bow tie?" He mused to himself as he began to tie it himself.

Shizuo growled and looked away, "I do. I just couldn't get it right now."

"Uh-huh." He laughed lightly as he casually turned away and stretched his arms out, yawning slightly.

"So why exactly did you come to my place? To bug me?" He looked at Izaya while putting his sunglasses on.

"Maybe." He answered with a careless tone.

Shizuo growled, lit a cigarette and went outside. "I need to tell you something if you want to listen flea."

He followed the male outside, closing the door behind him. "I'm listening." His eyes and tone took on a serious expression as he crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing eyes slightly at the male.

"Oh don't give me that look." He said with a growl, "I need to tell you about this dream I've been having."

A look of confusion and puzzlement settled on the males face. "Dream? Go on." He nodded lightly, feeling a little curious about what was so important about a dream.

"Well, it involves you and I. With certain events." Shizuo sighed, he never was good with talking about things like this.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Certain events? Care to elaborate?"

"No but I have to anyway." He sighed, "I was about to kill you when _you_ said you loved me."

His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "Wha-what?!" He sputtered as he backed up against the door with his arms spread out. He was in denial. His face was turning a bright color of red as he muttered, "That's impossible. I would never say that."

"Then why are you so red in the face? Do you really like me?" Just for fun Shizuo added a small lie, "Did I mention in the dream we got married and had 3 kids?" He held back a laugh, keeping a straight face.

His face turned a darker color than his irises as he glanced back up at the male. "Please tell me you're joking?" He completely avoided the first two questions that the male had asked on purpose.

The brute shrugged, "Maybe I am maybe I'm not. Why would you care?" He asked grinning.

"B-because!" Was all he said as he opened the door to the blond's apartment and ran inside.

He sighed, finished off his cigarette and went inside after the raven hair. "Izaya?"

When the blond found the raven he was huddled up in a fetal position on the blond's bed, with his head on one of the pillows and his body covered by a blanket. It seemed like he was asleep.

Shizuo walked over and looked at the informant smiling a bit. "Sorry Izaya I didn't mean to hurt you if I did..." he mumbled.

"It's alright." His voice came out shakily almost like he was hesitant. "You scared me."

"Oh... Sorry." The blond replied somewhat upset about that. He had always tried so hard not to scare others but that plan always seemed to fail one way or another.

"I meant that you scared me because you knew that I..." He left the sentence to hang empty in the air.

"You...?" Shizuo asked looking at him and turning a bit red.

He turned over to look at the male. "I like you." He blushed a dark red.

The blond's eyes widened a bit at this sudden remark and he turned around turning a deep red. "Y-you do?"

Izaya nodded lightly and then hid his face in the blond's pillow.

Shizuo sighed and sat on the bed next to Izaya. "Well um... I kinda like you too." He said looking away and scratching his head nervously.

He didn't reply he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well I'll be outside." He said getting up, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking outside.

After awhile Izaya came outside as well.

Shizuo glanced over his shoulder, smoking as usual, and smiled a bit. "Well hey there."

"Oh?" He smirked darkly as he wiped off the make-up on his face revealing that he had been faking blushing to get the blond to confess to him. "What would you do if I said I was only faking it?"

The blond growled and gripped the bar in front if him bending it slightly. "Then I'd be pretty pissed off." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Oops." He stroked the frame of the door comfortingly as he continued to aggravate the poor male.

Shizuo pulled the railing off the balcony and threw it at the informant. "You have no idea how pissed off I am now. You know, I thought it was nice to actually speak my mind. Now I'm having second thoughts."

He laughed pitifully at the male. "You didn't really think that I loved you did you?" He raised an eyebrow at the male in disbelief as he dodged the railing.

Shizuo growled and lunged at the other male crashing into the wall behind Izaya. "Well. Gives me all the more reason to kill you!"

The smaller male gritted his teeth as he felt his back make impact with the wall, surprisingly, they didn't go through the wall. "Oh my Shizu-chan, that really hurt. Must you be so forceful?" He laughed again.

He picked up a brick and threw it at the informant. "Oh shut up!"

The brick hit the male squarely against his cheek bone, a slight cracking noise resulted in it. Izaya paid no heed to it. "Why on Earth would I do that?" He spat out as blood started to trickle down from his open bottom lip. The male finally started to realize how handsome the blond was. He shook his head forcefully. No! He couldn't think of such nonsense. He hated the blond! Hated him! A tiny voice in his mind spoke up: No you don't. He felt his cheeks start to flush a dark red as he felt the blond's hot breath on his face.

"You know what really pisses me off about you I-za-ya?" He said putting extra emphasis on the raven hair's name, "How you don't know how you feel. I can clearly see you like me." Shizuo paused, he hated this. It was just like the dream. Every event was coming together little by little.

The raven narrowed his eyes at the blond, "You're delusional. I hate you." He tried to back up only to find himself trapped between the wall and the blond.

Shizuo put both his hands against the wall and held Izaya there. "Delusional or stating a fact? Admit it." He said grinning.

"I..." He swallowed thickly, clearing his throat. Hell, I might as well just give him what he wants. He thought silently to himself as he stared straight into the blond's eyes with his back straight. He leaned his face a little closer to the male as he stared at him with unnerving red irises. "I don't know."

"Is that all you can say? I don't know?" Shizuo growled and punched the wall, making a large hole, "I admitted it, which is hard to do and you say I don't know?"

·

He didn't even flinch as the blond's fist made contact with the wall beside him. He continued to stare at male. "I might love you and I might not." He shrugged as if the matter wasn't important.

"Well," Shizuo stated leaning closer to the other male's face, "It matters to me. I want to know. No, I _need_ to know." Without hesitation the blond leaned in and kissed Izaya softly on the lips. For what it was worth, he didn't care what happened next. He just had to do it. Quickly Shizuo pulled back, and moved back to the front of the balcony, overlooking the town.

The male's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape as he felt his fingers run up to his lips, touching them. He could still feel the blond's kiss lingering on them. Slowly, he licked his lips tentatively. He could still taste the blond's kiss as well. He didn't know what to do or even what to say. Instead he just stood there his fingers on his lips and his eyes surprisingly widened.

Shizuo didn't say a word. He stayed quiet, and lit a cigarette and looked over the town. A soft rain began to fall ans he sighed. "...Stupid. stupid stupid stupid." He muttered. "I screwed up again "

Without another moments hesitation, Izaya laid a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Shizuo..." He looked down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes.

The blond was silent a moment but turned and looked at Izaya, "...Yeah?"

"..." He didn't say anything as he took a hold of the blond's chin and pressed his pale soft lips against the blond's lips. After awhile he took a step back, breaking the kiss. "You...might have been right."

Shizuo blushed a moment at the feel of the kiss. So soft. This, this was real. The dream had become reality, "I... I guess..." he replied lost for words.

A small devilish smirk danced it's way across the raven haired male's lips. "Is Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest guy in Ikebukuro blushing?"

He turned away turning a deeper red, "No!"

He peered over the males shoulder, catching a glimpse of the male blushing. He quickly whipped out his cell phone and took a picture of the blond.

Shizuo growled, reached up and swatted the phone out of Izaya's hand. "I really don't want to see that on-line. Or sent to anyone."

The phone went flying almost over the edge of the building, it was caught on a windowsill that was at least on the fourth floor of the building. The dark haired male climbed over the edge of the building and began his descent down, gripping hand holes and foot holes as he did so.

"Really? Honestly Izaya is your damned phone that important?"

"Yes." He replied as he almost slipped.

Shizuo jumped a bit ready to catch him if he fell.

He successfully captured his phone from the windowsill and he placed the object in his mouth, between his teeth as he started to climb back up. Just as he was about to climb back over the edge, he slipped on some loose rocks, making him fall backwards.

Shizuo reached out a hand and held it tightly. "Not on my watch." He said pulling the other male up.

He panted lightly as he held on tightly to the blond for dear life.

The brute set Izaya on the ground letting him know he was safe. "It's okay now Izaya. You can let go."

"I don't want to..." He whispered softly as he continued to hold on to the male, hiding his face in the blond's chest.

Shizuo sighed but smiled slightly, "Alright." This time he hoped Izaya wasn't lying to him.

"Shizuo...what do you think about me?" He asked in a light voice as held on tighter, his body was shaking lightly from having a near-death experience.

"I think of you in two ways, one: You can be annoying as hell and manipulative. Two: You cute and fun to be around." Shizuo replied softly stroking the informant's hair.

The raven haired male felt his heart begin to thud harshly in his chest as he heard the words. "The second one isn't true." He bit down on his bottom lip stubbornly.

"And how do you know that? Can you read my mind? It's my true opinion." Shizuo stated stomping the ground and breaking it.

"Well...no but I'm not a very likable person." He muttered, releasing the male and turning around to watch the sunset.

"It's your job." Shizuo stated looking at the sunset. He sighed, "There's no reason someone shouldn't like you."

"I manipulate, trick, lie, and endanger innocent lives." He smirked darkly as he added, "I don't feel any hint of remorse for any of it either." He sighed as he leaned his arms against the railing of the building, looking down as he did so.

"Again. It's your job." He stated.

"My job is to inform not kill."

"You use your information to black mail others don't you? You give someone one part if the info and watch it all play out. Like what you dis with the dollars and the yellow scarves right?" Shizuo sighed.

"Right..." He replied shortly.

He sighed, "Do you really see me as a monster? Am I that scary?"

"A monster? No. You? Scary? No. I see you as misunderstood and tough. Someone who doesn't take shit from anyone. Someone who will go the extra distance for a friend. Someone who never gives up." His eyes sparkled as he ranted on and on about the blond.

Shizuo laughed a bit, "Well thanks. That makes a pretty happy."

"Huh? Oh." He didn't realize that he had been ranting until Shizuo thanked him. He blushed slightly but turned away so that the blond didn't see it.

"Izaya-kun~" The brute said peeking over his shoulder, "Are you blushing?"

He jumped in surprise. "N-no! Me? Blushing? Ha!" His face was completely red by now even through his denials his blush was very evident.

"Mhmm." The brute said laughing. He sighed and went to the door. "I'm going inside."

"Alright. I'm going to stay out here for a while." He smirked lightly as he changed the wallpaper on his phone to the newest picture that he had just taken of Shizuo.

Sighing the blond flopped on his bed. It sure had been a long day. "...I honestly hope this wasn't that dream again..." he muttered falling asleep.

Izaya smirked to himself, he wanted to play around with the blond once more. He removed all traces and or evidence of anything happening and then he went outside of the apartment and knocked on the door as if he had just gotten there.

Shizuo shot up looking around. He rubbed his eyes, "mmm? Who is it...?"

"Orihara Izaya." The raven haired male called lightly as he tried not to look too tired, considering he had gotten little to no sleep the previous night.

"What the hell do you want?" The male asked with a growl.

"You told me to come over, that you had something important to tell me? Something about a dream?"

Shizuo stayed silent. "What...? I never said anything about that to you." He muttered.

"Oh but you did." He showed the blond a text that he had created himself and sent to himself using a fake caller I.D.

The brute got up and rubbed his eyes, "Fine. Get inside."

He obediently opened the door stepping cautiously inside the house, once inside he closed the door behind him.

"I honestly don't want to tell you about my dream..." He said with a growl.

"Okay then." He eyed the couch that sat in the middle of room, it seemed that the couch was calling for him. Calling for him to fall asleep. Finally he gave into the couch's demands. He walked towards the couch and laid down on it. As soon as his head hit the cushion, he fell asleep.

Shizuo got up, pulled his phone out and quickly snapped a photo before walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Izaya InsaneNightmare Orihara

Even after the blond was done taking his shower, he was still asleep.

The male walked out, dried himself off and got dressed. He opened his phone and grinned at his new wallpaper of the sleeping flea. "That's for earlier." Shizuo muttered.

He opened one eye and snatched the males phone from his hand. "Oh?"

"Hey!" He said with a growl.

"Something wrong?" He asked politely as he held the phone in his left hand.

"No." He replied casually. "Go ahead and do what you want."

"If you say so." He dropped the blond's phone into his pants.

"No. You didn't just do that you bastard."

"Oh? But I did." He patted the spot right over his pants and boxers where the phone laid. "Still want it?"

The brute looked away with a growl, "Yes."

"I'm too lazy to get it back out myself." A smirk danced across his thin lips.

The phone began to ring, "Izaya please..." shizuo muttered.

"Nope." He crossed his arms and laid his head underneath them as he laid sprawled out on the couch.

The brute growled and reached into Izaya's pants digging around for his phone, "You're an ass."

He blushed a dark red. "Oh my~ Shizu-chan you;re so aggressive."

"Aw shut it." He replied blushing a bit and still trying to get his phone back.

"Difficulties?" He teased even more as he held the blond's phone in his left hand.

"Where is the damned thing?!"

"Is this it?" He asked as he held the phone in front of the males face, revealing that he had never actually put it in his pants.

Shizuo paused, blushed a deep red and pulled his hand out rather fast. "Yeah it is you asshole!"

"Thanks for pleasuring me Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo didn't reply to his remark he just reached for the phone, missing completely.

He stopped smirking and sighed, handing the male his phone.

"You want to see what I was hiding?" He flipped it open to reveal the picture, "That. I was hiding that."

"Eh!?" He blushed a dark red as he looked at the photo.

"I didnt want you to see," he replied looking away, "You just looked so... Cute."

He felt himself blush darker. "Cute?" This time he gave the blond his phone and motioned for him to look at the background.

Shizuo opened the phone and looked at the background. He blushed deeply and threw it back at Izaya turning the opposite way. "...I didn't think you'd keep that."

"How could I not? You looked so rapeable." He smirked at the male as he caught his phone and put it back in his pants.

" ?! No! If anything I'd be the dominant one!" Shizuo blurted covering his mouth soon after.

"Care to prove your point?" He tugged lightly on the males bowtie, making it come loose.

The blond let out a small growl and let the bowtie fall to the ground. He leaned over the informant and kissed him deeply.

He leaned up to meet the blond half-way deepening the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Izaya pulling him off of the couch and onto the floor with him, while still kissing him.

He attempted to push the blond male backwards with his lips while they continued to kiss, fighting for dominance.

The brute ended up being dominant, it took a while but he had accomplished it. He growled and softly bit the side of Izaya's neck.

The informant groaned lightly as his lust was growing stronger by the moment. "Shizuo...stop teasing~" He panted lightly.

"This is far from teasing." Shizuo replied grinning as he kissed the informant harshy, his toungue dancing as it found it's way into Izaya's mouth. ((Wow. Im a terrible person.))

He groaned as he let the male do what he wanted to him. Honestly he was too lustful to do anything to fight back for dominance. He wanted Shizuo now. But he would wait if that meant that it would make the bartender happy.

The blond reached in and pulled off Izaya's shirt, leaning down and kissing, licking and biting anywhere he could.

The informant was in pure and utter ecstasy as he felt the blond's lips all over him. "Shizuo." He moaned the males name as he savaged his body.

"Mm~" He said looking up at the other male, "Yeah?"

"You're driving me insane. Make me yours already." A faint blush dusted itself over the pale cheeks of the informant.

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words." He said softly, reaching up and biting the back of the other male's ear while somehow managing to pull off his pants in the process.

He groaned as he felt his ear being bitten. He had never thought that being with Shizuo would be this... exhilarating. His whole body felt like it was on fire, consumed by lust, passion, and want.

He pulled in tighter wanting more himself. How to get it, and do it was the question. The brute pulled down licking izaya's chest a deep lust growing inside, he growled.

The raven haired males eyes closed as he panted. "Fuck...me you idiot." He smirked slightly as his cheeks reddened more.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He said with a grin. And so it began.


	5. Day 5

Shizuo sighed as he got in bed and snuggled deeply into the covers. Damn, it had been a long day for him. Work, saving Kasuka from yet another crazy killer and... Waiting. He didnt know what for just waiting... Then it happened. Rumors flew around fast saying the informant Izaya Orihara was in the hospital with severe blood loss and multiple shot wounds in the chest. Why was the blond finding himself worried about Izaya? He hated him didnt he? Or, perhaps not. Thinking on that made Shizuo picture Izaya in the hospital, his raven hair messed up, and his face expressionless. For once. All those machines... Gog, why did it worry him? Then, the brute found himself crying. Why the hell was he crying? Sighing shizuo burried his head into the softness of the pillow before him and cried until he fell asleep.

The hospital called the blond early the next day, saying that the Informant wanted to talk to the blond before his surgery which he could die from having.

Shizuo nodded, listening to everything said. He got up and after straightening himself up, crying all night really didn't make him look good, the brute headed to the hospital. When he got there he went to a check in desk and asked for the room of Izaya Orihara.

The clerk gave the blond small information as to that the room number '547' and that it was near the ER.

He nodded and gave a small thanks rushing to the room, when he found it, shizuo walked in quietly. The blond found a small seat next to the informant and crept over to it making sure not to wake Izaya up.

The raven was hooked up to several machines, some of which the blond did not know the name of. His chest was bandaged up and his hair was messed up. But even in his sleep and by the looks of it he was in pain, he remained emotionless through it all.

Shizuo looked at Izaya, his eyes softening. He had never thought anyone but himself could be in so much pain, but look so strong. Feeling something fall down his face, the blond reached up and flicked it off. Another tear? "Why am I crying again...?" He muttered softly.

"Shizuo...?" His voice was hoarse, probably from screaming or something. He attempted to motion the blond to come closer, which hurt him to move like he had just done, but nevertheless he did so anyway.

Shizuo turned, after wiping the tears away of course and looked at Izaya, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm dying." He stated the fact without emotion or fear in his voice. He had always been afraid to die but that was because he didn't want to die alone.

He didnt know whether it was on impulse or just because he felt he needed to do it, reaching out Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and gripped it tightly, "No youre not. The doctors are gunna come in and fix you up. You'll be fine."

"Funny. Shizuo, you're funny." He laughed lightly and then stopped as he began to cough with a sickening gurgling sound came from his throat.

"What's so funny?" Shizuo said, a mixture of anger and worry in his voice, "Youre not going to die! I wont let it happen."

"There's nothing you can-." Between fits of coughs he spoke until strangely enough, his body stopped moving. One of the machines that was connect to his index finger, started to scream, there was a dull green straight line on the screen that was screaming.

"No... No no no!" Shizuo repeated, "Izaya dont do this to me! Not now! Dammit! I love you!" He laid his chest in on the informant's chest and cried softly, "Please..." He didnt care when a doctor came in, all he did was ask to the doctor to what he could to bring him back.

"We need to do the operation now but first..." A group of nurses and doctors crowded around the blond, holding him back as the doctor picked up two Defibrillator and rubbed them together before holding them above the ravens chest. "One...two...three!" The doctor pressed the defibrillators against the males chest, making the male's body to flip spasmatically from the electricity, entering his body. The doctor did it again. The heart monitor machine quieted down as the lines started to become angled and whatnot due to the male being brought back to life.

Breathing heavily shizuo sat back down with a growl, "Did you really have to hold me back?" He muttered. Looking at Izaya and seeing some life in his face again made the male smile a bit, "When are you going to to the operation?"

"When he wakes up. He wanted to tell you something before he went into surgery." The doctor muttered impatiently as he glanced down at his patients with sad eyes. "He might die. He wanted to make sure that you knew something. I can't say what it is, it's not in my place to say such things." The group of doctors slowly headed out of the door.

Shizuo sat in silence for what seemed like hours, just listening to the heart moniter. Of all people what did Izaya have to say to the man he had considered a monster for such a long time?

With a small jolt, the raven woke up. His eyes immediately went to the blond's. "I don't have much time left." His lips never moved it was as if he was sending the male a telepathic message.

"What is it you need to tell me?" Shizuo asked eagerly, "I dont want to lose you again."

"I love you, Heiwajima Shizuo." This time his lips moved. As soon as he said the words he clicked a button and within moments the doctors wheeled him out of the room and towards the ER.

The blond sat in the empty room and didnt say a word. What could he say? The man he thought hated him for 6 years had just said he loved him. Tears seemed to roll down the brute's face, uncontrolably. "...I... I love you too..." He said softly enough that only he could hear, no one else.

Within an hour or two a doctor stood in front of Shizuo, it was Shinra. "...Shizuo, we have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair, "Bad news first. Then good."

"Alright. The bad news is that one of the doctors screwed up and now Izaya-san cannot remember anyone or has amnesia. The good news is, he's going to live."

Shizuo blinked and looked at Shinra rather seriously, "Amnesia? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was." He gazed curiously at the blond. "But since you hate him, you won't have to deal with him annoying you.

Shizuo stayed quiet and got up, "Where the hell are they keeping him?"

"In the ER, only family is allowed inside." Shinra replied.

"I'm going in anyway." He replied walking out and going to Izaya's room.

The raven haired male looked confusedly at the blond. "Who're you?"

Sighing, Shizuo growled and sat next to him. "Im your boyfriend. We've dated since high-school..."

"Boyfriend? I'm gay?" He asked confusedly.

The brute nodded before seeing a doctor come in. He looked at the doctor, "Make me leave because Im not family, I dare you." He said with a low growl.

The doctor grumbled a few words as he and a lot of other doctors tried to pull him away from the informant.

The blond growled and did not go willingly, "I said Im not leaving dammit!" He picked up two of the doctors rather easily and threw them out. "Im staying in this damned room!"

"..." The raven stared at the blond with awe in his eyes. "So strong."

Eventually, after a long fight the brute walked back in and sat down again. He lit a cigarette and growled, "Stupid idiots always pissing me off..." He muttered.

"Shi..." He began to say the males name and then he forgot what it was.

Stopping his ranting, shizuo looked over at the raven hair, "Hmm? You were about to say my name."

"I was?" The ravens head began to hurt the longer that he tried to remember.

"You said Shi, that's part of my name. Shizuo, or as you call me Shizu-chan." He sighed, "Never mind, dont dwell on it. Rest."

"Shizu-chan~" For a moment he seemed like his normal usual self.

His eye twitched a bit, he hated that name. "Yeah? What do you want flea?"

In a moment he was back to his Amnesic self. "Flea?"

"Never mind." Shizuo sighed. This stupid amnesia was pissing him off.

"Alright, Shizuo." He tested the males name out on his lips.

"I need to go outside. I'll be back later." The brute rose, and went outside, slamming the door so hard it broke off it's hinges. He growled, and tried fixing it unsucessfully. Being pissed off as is, Shizuo pulled the door off and chucked it out the window, walking off with another growl.

Shinra watched the male walk out of the hospital as he headed to Izaya's room. "Happy? You're joke really did piss him off this time, Izaya-kun."

The raven stayed silent as he watched the doctor leave, running after the blond. After a few minutes he broke the silence. "What could I do? I couldn't face him after saying that I loved him." He whispered quietly.

Standing outside Shizuo sighed, "Fucking everything... Damned assholes that tried to kill Izaya... Now the damned memory loss. Shit! Shit shit shit... How am I supposed to let him know my feelings if he doesnt even remember me!" The brute puched the wall behind him making it crack slightly.

After a couple of more minutes, Shinra came out behind Shizuo. "Calm down."

The brute growled, "How the hell am I supposed to calm down? Now of all times."

"He's faking it."

Shizuo stopped ranting and turned to face the doctor, "What." This wasnt a question. This, was a statement. "Why?"

"He didn't want to face you since you knew about how he felt for you. He wasn't expecting to live through the surgery." Shinra replied quietly.

Staying silent the brute went back into Izaya's room and sat next to him, still not saying anything. He crossed his arms and let the smoke travel up from his cigarette.

The raven haired male looked at the blond confused. "You're back."

Shizuo nodded, "Yeah. I am."

"Shizuo...He.." He attempted to look like he was trying to remember the males last name.

"Heiwajima." Shizuo said putting his hands behind his head.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." He licked his lips lightly as he stared at the male.

Blushing the brute looked away, "Yeah. That's my name."

"Why're you blushing, protozoan?" He mentally cursed at himself. He wasn't supposed to remember the blond and he just call him protozoan. Damn, he was bad at pretending to be amnesic.

Shizuo turned his head quickly, "What did you just call me?"

"Shizuo." He lied.

The blond shook his head, "Fine. Whatever."

"Fine. I don't have amnesia." He confessed.

"I know." Shizuo replied turning and looking into Izaya's crimson eyes very seriously.

"...You know?"

He nodded, "I kinda figured. A guy like you, get amnesia so easily. Na." The brute turned and looked at shinra, "I just saved your ass, you owe me one." He mouthed at the doctor.

The doctor shrinked away from the scene as Izaya studied the blond intensely. "So are you going to eat me out now?"

"No," He said simply, "Im not."

"Alright." He smiled cautiously, "So...I'm sorry for dropping my confession on you and all."

Shizuo returned the smile, "Izaya. Dont be sorry."

"But.." He began to explain why he should be sorry but stopped.

"Dont be sorry because I love you too." Shizuo sighed, finally he had gotten that out.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in disbelief, "You...?" The blond nodded in response to the male's unfinished question.

"I didn't know..." He whispered more to himself than to the blond.

"Why do you love me if you consider me a monster?" Shizuo asked softly.

"Monsters deserve love too."

The brute's eyes softened a bit, "I suppose they do huh?"

"Yes." He smiled as he interlaced his hand together with the blond.

Shizuo kissed the other male's hand softly, "You didnt have to fake amnesia just because you were afraid. You coulda told me up front that you were scared."

"I suppose I could have." He whispered as he felt the blond's lips on his wrist. A faint blush dusted his pale porcelain-like cheeks.

"Better have enjoyed it. I usually dont like it when someone pulls something like that with me.."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

He shook his head harshly. "No it's not."

"Why not?" He asked stroking the other male's hand softly.

"I lied, to you."

Shizuo stayed silent, "I know you did."

"..." He turned over on his left side with a sigh. "You don't understand."

"Izaya, we all lie a few times in our lives." Shizuo said sighing.

"But, I lied to you!" He turned back over glaring intensely at the male. "You just. You just don't understand, Shizuo."

"What dont I understand? Explain please."

"There isn't a way /to/ explain it." He muttered lightly as he turned back on his side, closing his eyes as he did so.

Shizuo sighed and leaned back in his chair.

After a few minutes he was asleep. His body was trembling as a picture fluttered out from the hospital bed that he had, had clutched in his hand.

Shizuo hearing something like paper fall, got up and went to the side of the bed and picked the picture up. He looked it over and smiled slightly.

It was a picture of both of them from high school. Izaya had showed up for the first day of school as a Senior wearing the girls school uniform and Shizuo had been stunned.

Shizuo laughed, "I remember that. You did that on purpose, trying to see how I'd react." He put the picture in his vest pocket.

Izaya had written something in pen on the back of the photo that read: 'My Shizuo-kun and I.'

"So, you liked me in highschool too hmm? I would have never thought that." He said softly, sitting back in his chair.

The raven haired male woke up a few minutes later and he turned so that he was looking at the male. He noticed that he had the picture in his hand and he blushed lightly. "Shizu-kun...I can explain..." He began to say but then stopped as he noticed the blond smiling.

"No, no. You dont have to," he kept smiling, "Im happy to know that someone wasnt afraid of me in highschool."

"I was never afraid of you, never." He whispered softly as he placed a weak shakey hand on the blond's arm.

Shizuo wiped a small tear away, "Thanks. You have no idea how much hearing that means to me."

"Don't cry, Shizu-chan." He coughed lightly as he looked at the male worried.

"Sorry... I'll be fine. What worries me is you, are you ok?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure anymore." He sighed lightly as he stared down at his legs.


End file.
